


A Funny Way of Saying "I Love You"

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Begging, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inappropriate use of neckerchiefs, let ryuji say fuck, that's a new one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: A mishap during a mission in Mementos causes Ryuji and Akira to become separated from the rest of their team.





	A Funny Way of Saying "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> My only excuse for writing gratuitous amounts of porn is that I get more flustered writing fluff than smut. Someday though... when my Guts are at a sufficient level. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this! (Also thanks Archive for messing up my title formatting -_-)

"So..."

"Yeah,"

"Well, that just happened."

_But this wasn’t supposed to happen._

_A trip to Mementos with the whole team at the request of taking down an abusive boyfriend. A treasure chest spotted in an otherwise empty room after ramming open a closed door. Ryuji going with Akira out of the van to open the chest as the rest of the team hung back and waited. The entire room suddenly beginning to rumble followed by a thunderous crash as the roof collapsed. Ryuji shouting at him and shoving him out of the way of the falling concrete..._

Akira found his gaze caught between Ryuji's dumbfounded expression and the gigantic pile of rubble that towered over him, blocking their only exit. Bits of debris from the broken concrete crumbled down the side of the pile, and the dust that swarmed up due to the sudden cave-in was beginning to slowly settle.

A few moments passed, and as the two of them began to grasp the situation at hand, Ryuji's expression switched from confusion to anger.

"God damn it! How the hell are we supposed to get out like this?!" Ryuji shouted as he walked towards the pile and pounded his fist on a slab of concrete that jutted out from the rubble in frustration, causing it to break apart.

Getting trapped several floors underground in the labyrinth of Mementos with no clear exit in sight was definitely not what Akira was prepared for. From the looks of it, even if they both worked together, it would take at least a few hours to clear out a path in the concrete, and considering that there was nothing preventing the rest of the debris from caving in on them as they dug a pathway, it would also be rather risky. Without a nearby saferoom, using the Navigation app to warp back to reality was also out of the question.

Talk about a shitty situation.

Akira started to take mental notes on cracks or openings in the concrete, trying to find a potential starting point for a way out.

"Hey,"

Ryuji's voice snapped Akira out of his train of thought and Akira turned to look at him. He seemed to have calmed down, but he definitely still had something that was bothering him judging by the troubled look on his face.

"Do you think... that the others also managed to get out of the way in time? I mean, you don't think that they..."

Oh.

It was definitely a possibility, the rest of their teammates, their friends, getting caught underneath the falling roof and getting crushed to death like bugs. But at the same time, Akira knew them well enough to also understand they were much tougher than that.

Akira shook his head, "Come on Skull, you know that something like this won't be enough to kill the Phantom Thieves."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess you're right," 

The tension in Ryuji seemed to have eased from his assurance, and he grinned as he walked towards Akira, stopping to stand beside him and clapping him on the back. "I mean, we're still alive, after all."

Skull, no, _Ryuji_. His closest friend who risked his own life to save him, still alive and breathing. When Akira opened his eyes again after the fall he expected the worst to be in store for him, but the fact that Ryuji also managed to get himself out of the way in time, that he was still with him...

"Skull,"

"What's up?"

"Thank you for saving me back there." 

“Hey, don't sweat it! Can't have my best bro dying on me, after all!" beamed Ryuji. 

Akira hesitated, trying to think about what to say in response Ryuji's statement.

He says that, but what about the other way around?

It's true Ryuji's saved him several times during their adventures as Phantom Thieves, distracting shadows so they could successfully pull off a theft and pushing Akira out of the way from fatal attacks, but at the same time it was Ryuji's sheer recklessness during these times that would be the death of Akira. Those times when Ryuji would take the full impact of a devastating attack for him and collapse, unmoving, terrified him more than any enemy ever could. What if the medicine wouldn't be enough to revive him this time? What if the damage inflicted would put Ryuji out of running permanently? What if Ryuji would never come back? The others had also risked their own well-being for him, and the same fear of them never waking up again also raced through his mind during these instances, but Ryuji did it so often that Akira's worries of him dying him were increased tenfold. Ryuji's unfaltering dedication absolutely scared him.

"Would you stop that," Akira responded bitterly, and he could tell that his reply caught Ryuji off-guard.

"Uh, stop what?"

"Acting like there's no problem."

"I mean, it's no big deal,"

"It  _is_  a big deal,"

Ryuji removed his hand from Akira's back and Akira turned to directly face him, an unfamiliar feeling bubbling up inside of him. He couldn't tell if it was anger, worry, or something else entirely, but whatever it was it was directed at Ryuji and Ryuji only.

"I don't want you risking your life for me even if it looks like I'm in trouble. I don't _need_ you to take care of me. I can take care of myself."

"Huh? The hell's that supposed to mean?" growled Ryuji, anger bleeding through his words as he raised his voice. "You think I'm just gonna stand and watch whenever you look like you're about to get a smack down? Eff that! I'm not gonna let that happen to you!"

"Stop trying to act like a hero! Why don't you take care of yourself before taking care of me?" Akira shot back, exasperated.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because I really care about you, you dumbass!" yelled Ryuji.

They both fell completely silent at that, staring at each other for a few moments that felt like an eternity. Finally, Ryuji coughed to break the silence and turned away, avoiding Akira's gaze.

"So, um, anyways," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he pretended to be fervently gazing at the pile of rubble. "If the others are okay, then hopefully that means they're also working on a way to get us out, so we should work on figuring something out too and-"

"Skull,"

"Damn it, Joker, what-"

Ryuji's cut off mid-sentence as Akira suddenly grabbed him by the arm, pulled him back, and crushed his lips against his own. A surprised moan escaped Ryuji's lips and even though he'd managed to grip onto Akira's shoulders he didn’t make any attempts to push him away. It was all so sudden that it was making his head reel and he couldn't think straight. They continued to kiss before finally Akira pulled himself off of Ryuji's mouth.

"I also really care about you, Ryuji." murmured Akira, tongue swiping over his lips as his grey eyes gazed intently at Ryuji’s flushed face that was partially visible beneath his mask. "Which is why I can't stand the thought of losing you. Yet you still insist on being so reckless." His gloved hands moved up from Ryuji's arms to his neckerchief, tracing the fabric before untying it and grasping it in one hand. He used his other hand to gently push Ryuji backwards, guiding him until his back hit one of the room's supporting pillars "Hands above your head."

Ryuji, still in a daze, did as he was told. Akira tied the neckerchief around his wrists and around the pillar, which was thankfully slender yet sturdy enough for his needs (lest the roof collapse on them again). When he was done tying, he lifted Ryuji’s mask so that it rested above his face, fully revealing Ryuji’s dazed yet aroused expression.

It wasn't until after his mask was removed that Ryuji finally seemed to snap out of his trance. "Joker, I, Wha-" he spluttered, faced now flushed a deep shade of red at his new situation but not making any attempts to struggle out of it.

"So I was thinking, that if you're going to keep defying orders from your leader," Akira leaned in close to Ryuji, one hand pressed against Ryuji's chest as the other one trailed doward. When he reached Ryuji's crotch he slowly grinded his palm down onto the already straining bulge he could feel, causing Ryuji to let out a needy whimper. "Then you need proper punishment."

"W-wait, the others could see us!"

"Then you better finish quickly," replied Akira, increasing his hand's tempo ever so slightly and causing a loud moan to escape Ryuji.

Akira unzipped the front of Ryuji's pants, slightly pulling them down until Ryuji's cock sprung free. He wrapped one gloved hand around his cock, smooth leather cool against the heated skin, and gave it a firm stroke that caused Ryuji to let out a whine. A few more firm, unhurried strokes and Ryuji was a moaning mess, hips pushing forward desperately as Akira refused to move his hand any faster than the tortuously teasing pace he had set. When Ryuji looked like he was about to start sobbing, Akira finally showed some mercy and sped up the tempo.

"Joker- _Akira,_ oh  _fuck_ , please, _please_ -"

 _Shit_. Akira was having trouble keeping his own cool. The sight of Ryuji like this, mouth parted and occasionally biting on to his lower lip with dark brown eyes fully blown with lust, straining against his own neckerchief that was holding him back as his thrusts into Akira’s hand grew more and more erratic and-

Ryuji let out a desperate whimper when Akira tightened his grip at the base of his cock, the verge of his release interrupted.

“Ah, ah! Fuck! What the hell, man?” he whined as he tried to roll his hips into Akira’s grip, seeking more of that delicious friction from before.

“Oh, I don’t know. It just didn’t seem like you deserved to come.” replied Akira, a wicked smirk on his face. As much as he wanted Ryuji to feel good, seeing Ryuji completely lost in lust and frustration almost made him want to keep him like that for much, much longer. Unfortunately, they just didn’t have that kind of time.

He could feel Ryuji’s cock twitching in his hand, precum steadily leaking from the head and dribbling down his glove, and Akira could tell Ryuji was so hard that it probably almost hurt.

“S-so what? You want me to beg for it? What do you want me to do?” Ryuji hissed.

“How about you make a promise with me?”

“A- _ahhhh_ – promise?”

“Promise me that you’ll actually listen to my orders from now on.”

“Seriously? What are you playing at-?” Ryuji choked out another loud moan at the feeling of Akira slowly circling his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading around the growing wetness.

“Do you promise?”

“I, I-“

A rough swipe of his thumb across the slit, and Ryuji finally snapped.

“Yes! I’ll do it! Akira, _please_ let me come! I need it!” sobbed Ryuji.

Akira placed his free hand under Ryuji’s chin, tilting his head up and giving him another kiss. This one gentler, more tender. “Alright then,” he murmured after breaking off, resuming his movement again and giving Ryuji’s cock hard, fast strokes.

“Akira, _Akira_! Oh god, I’m gonna-!” Ryuji’s hips suddenly snapped forward as he moaned, back arching off the pillar and cum shooting all over Akira’s gloved hand and the floor as he came. Akira stroked him through the spasms, and after Ryuji collapsed back into his bonds, completely spent, Akira gently took his cock and placed it back into his pants. His own cock may have been straining the front of his pants, but he could take care of that later. Akira then untied the neckerchief from the pillar, supporting a now freed and exhausted Ryuji from falling onto the floor while taking caution not to get any cum on their outfits.

After a few moments he felt Ryuji stir in his arms. “You jackass”, Ryuji muttered as he tightened his grip around Akira’s arms, not making any effort to pull away from Akira’s embrace. “If that wasn’t so good I would’ve socked you in the gut.”

“Er, right, sorry. I guess I just really wanted to try edging.” said Akira, and he heard Ryuji weakly chuckle.

“The hell, man? That’s the best excuse you got?”

“Well, it also got you to agree to stop being so damn reckless all the time.”

Ryuji chuckled again, and Akira almost wished the moment could last forever when a near-deafening crash resounded throughout the room followed by large chunks of concrete spraying the ground on his left.

The two quickly untangled themselves from each other and jumped back from the explosion, glaring apprehensively at the gaping hole that was now made in the wall as they waited for either their friends or a powerful shadow to emerge.

“Hey, Skull, Joker! Are you guys okay?”

At the sound of Morgana’s voice, the tension was immediately gone. Sure enough, the familiar van that was Morgana drove in from the hole and stopped beside them. Before the doors opened and the rest of their teammates stepped out, Akira hastily pulled off his messy glove and shoved it into his pocket along with the rumpled neckerchief.

“Thank goodness you guys are alive! We couldn’t find a good way to get rid of all that rubble, so the best idea we had was to find a self-destructing shadow and set it off near the room.” explained Ann.

“More importantly though, did any of you guys get hurt?” asked Makoto, clearly relieved to not see any visible injuries but then fixing her gaze on Akira’s bare hand. “What happened to your other glove, Joker?”

“It must’ve gotten ripped off when the roof caved in, but other than that we’re fine.” interjected Ryuji. He spoke a little too quickly, but if Makoto noticed, she chose to ignore it. Her gaze then darted to the exposed skin around Ryuji’s neck, but she thankfully didn’t point out the absence of the neckerchief.

“Well, I’m just glad that’s the worst of it. Come on, we should go now that we know you’re safe.”

“Agreed, lingering here any longer would prove to be unwise should any more of the roof collapse.” commented Yusuke.

As they headed back to the van, Ryuji was halted by Akira’s hand on his shoulder. Akira leaned in, lips almost brushing against Ryuji’s ear, and whispered, “That was so much fun. We should do it again sometime, only next time you can think of it as a reward instead.” Akira leaned away, a small smirk on his face, and leapt into the van in one smooth motion.

Ryuji stood there, processing Akira’s words as he felt the blood rush to his face yet again. “Damn it”, he cursed under his breath before striding to catch up and climbing into the van himself.

* * *

“Told you they were doing it.” Said Futuba smugly. She was sitting at the back of the van with Makoto and Yusuke. Futaba held out her hand expectantly towards Makoto. “You owe me a thousand yen.”

Makoto sighed and dug her own hand into her pocket, fishing out the coins before placing it in Futaba’s palm. Meanwhile, at the front of the van, Ryuji spat out his Dr. Salt NEO and Akira nearly swerved Morgana headlong into a buffer stop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, thanks for sticking around until the end! Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
